


Killing me softly

by Time71091



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Touching
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Lần đầu Borsalino thực sự hẹn hò với Kuzan sau khi chia tay Sakazuki và đây là trải nghiệm đầu tiên của họ như một đôi tình nhân.
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Kizaru | Borsalino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Killing me softly

**Author's Note:**

> Bài hát này gợi cảm hứng nhiều cho tôi khi viết fic, tên nó cũng là tên của fic :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DS4NggOEAzk

"Borsalino, anh đã từng nghĩ việc có con chưa?"

Kuzan nằm bên cạnh anh, họ vừa trở lại phòng sau khi tắm suối nước nóng. Một cuộc hẹn hiếm hoi ở một đảo có mạch nước ngầm nóng và Kuzan đã liên lạc cho Kizaru để anh ta tới đây. Cặp đôi mới yêu nhưng đã có nhiều năm làm bạn vội vã lao vào nhau, Kuzan không thể chối bỏ việc anh thỏa mãn nhường nào khi lần đầu được ôm ấp người anh yêu thầm lâu năm. Ngày trước lúc Kuzan mới vào hải quân, cùng lúc với Sakazuki và Kizaru, Borsalino đã giúp đỡ anh rất nhiều. Khi anh nhận ra mình có tình cảm với người đồng đội lớn tuổi hơn thì anh ta đã thuộc về người khác.

"Có chứ." 

Kizaru rít một hơi thuốc rồi dụi nó vào cái gạc tàng bên cạnh.

"Tôi từng nghĩ đến việc lập gia đình một cách bình thường khi tôi còn trẻ, rồi sau đó sẽ có những đứa con và tôi sẽ không để chúng thiếu thốn như mình lúc trước. Thế rồi tôi nhận ra tôi đã quá yêu một người đàn ông, ý muốn đó phải gác lại nhưng không sao tôi chẳng có gì hối tiếc. "

Kuzan trầm mặc nhìn người nằm bên cạnh đang bán nằm bán ngồi tựa lưng vào anh, môi còn nhả ra làn khói thuốc cuối cùng. Khi tâm sự về những gì đã xảy ra trong quá khứ, trông Kizaru không có chút tự tin bỡn cợt nào. Mọi thứ cứ bình dị, lặng lẽ như cách Kizaru nhẹ nhàng kể lại cho anh nghe. 

"Sakazuki ư ?" 

Kuzan lẩm bẩm một mình, hỏi một cách bâng quơ. Kizaru nghe thấy vì thính giác của anh rất nhạy nhưng anh chỉ mỉm cười cho qua vì không muốn nhắc người yêu cũ trước mặt Kuzan. 

"Còn cậu thì sao?" 

"À...Tôi lông bông tới đâu thì tới, cũng chưa từng kì vọng bản thân sẽ lập gia đình hay có con. Tuy nhiên tôi không muốn giấu anh, nếu tôi được làm cha, tôi sẽ rất hạnh phúc..." 

Kuzan mỉm cười, lật người lại ôm ghì Kizaru xuống tấm nệm mỏng kiểu truyền thống trong căn phòng họ thuê tại resort để ở cùng nhau. Anh đã quyết tâm đeo đuổi con người này ngay sau khi nghe chính miệng Kizaru nói anh ta đã chia tay. Hôm đấy Kuzan đã liều lĩnh thổ lộ tất cả tình cảm của anh, vị đô đốc ánh sáng tỏ ra kinh ngạc và rồi anh ta cũng đồng ý. Thế nhưng đến tận bây giờ Kizaru mới thật sự hẹn hò cùng anh như một cặp đôi. Kuzan đã phải chờ đợi quá lâu để được ôm lấy người đàn ông anh yêu, người từng thuộc về Sakazuki. 

" Borsalino, tôi từng mường tượng về vẻ mặt của anh khi làm tình, tôi cũng vừa tưởng tượng nếu có một đứa bé giống anh, nó cũng dễ thương như anh vậy." 

"Cậu đang nịnh ông già này đấy hả?" 

Kizaru cười ầm, nằm trên nệm giữ chặt cằm người đàn ông trẻ hơn khi anh ta cố hôn anh. Họ khỏa thân, da thịt cọ sát vào nhau. Kuzan luồn thân giữa hai chân anh, và một lúc sau anh cảm nhận thứ gì đó nóng bỏng và cứng cáp cọ vào đùi trong. 

"Borsalino..." - Kuzan gọi tên anh, thở gấp hơn một chút. Kizaru hiểu ý người yêu, anh ôm khuôn mặt cậu ta hôn thật sâu. Nụ hôn đượm mùi thuốc lá mà Kizaru thường hút, vị khói còn đầy trong khoang miệng người nằm dưới khiến anh chàng người băng như muốn tan chảy. Kuzan thuận tay sờ soạng khắp thân thể trần trụi của Kizaru , đẩy hai chân anh dang rộng ra để thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa họ và cọ vào đùi anh. Kizaru thấy ngạc nhiên, anh hơi cong lưng nhỏm dậy nhìn xuống bên dưới. 

"Cậu không muốn vào trong sao?" 

"Anh vừa than mệt..." - Kuzan thở mạnh giữa cơn hứng tình, gò má cậu ta ửng lên. - "...tôi cảm thấy anh không thoải mái lắm" 

Cựu đô đốc nói nhỏ, cúi đầu hôn vào cổ và tựa vào hõm vai Kizaru. Thì ra là vậy, cậu ngại ư? Kizaru cười thầm, Kuzan nói với anh đã yêu anh từ hơn 20 năm về trước. Anh đồng ý yêu cậu ta nhưng đây là lần đầu họ ngủ với nhau nên vẫn còn chút rào cản, có lẽ cậu ta chưa thực sự xem anh là người tình. 

"Sức tôi không còn trai trẻ bằng cậu nhưng tôi vẫn có nhu cầu của mình mà..." 

Kizaru dịu dàng thì thầm, anh vươn ngón tay bắt lấy cậu nhỏ của Kuzan, xoa nắn vuốt ve trong lòng bàn tay. Kuzan để yên cho anh chăm sóc thằng em, cơ thể anh run nhẹ vì khoái cảm khi được bàn tay đó âu yếm. Kizaru luôn biết cách kích thích người tình giống như những gì anh mường tượng. Lần trước họ chỉ dùng miệng lúc ở ngoài suối ngâm Kizaru đã than mệt nên họ vào trong. Dục vọng trong Kuzan không được giải tỏa nên lại cương lên. 

"Đừng ra vội chàng trai trẻ ~" 

Kizaru thì thầm bằng chất giọng ngọt ngào, hồi trẻ khi họ tắm chung anh đã rất ấn tượng với kích cỡ của Kuzan. Bây giờ được trực tiếp chạm vào khi cương, to như nhau nhưng độ dài vượt trội hơn Sakazuki. Kizaru trượt tay lên xuống chiều dài của người kia, cảm nhận cái nóng lan trong lòng bàn tay. Kizaru nheo mắt cười tình với người yêu nhỏ tuổi hơn, hài hước nghĩ không dày bằng Sakazuki nhưng thốn kiểu khác đây. Kuzan có vẻ bối rối khi anh chủ động đặt nó trước cái động của mình, cậu ta nắm tay anh lại bẻ ngoặc lên đầu. 

"Tôi muốn làm anh sung sướng...anh có thể giúp tôi không?" 

Kizaru ngạc nhiên nhìn người đàn ông gần 50 tuổi bày ra bộ dạng giống mấy cậu thanh niên. Khi anh quan sát cậu ta, Kuzan trở nên lúng túng ngượng ngùng nhưng vẫn giao tiếp ánh mắt với anh. 

"Nói xem cậu muốn gì nào?" 

"Tôi..." 

Kuzan buông tay anh ra rồi nằm úp trên người Kizaru , giấu mặt vào hõm vai anh. 

"Haha, cậu là trai tân sao? Còn ngại chuyện này?" 

"Không, tôi không phải..."

"Nói cho tôi biết cậu muốn gì" - Kizaru vuốt lưng Kuzan. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh chạm vào tấm lưng trần của cậu ta theo cách này. - "Chúng ta yêu nhau, không phải sao?" 

Kuzan im lặng một lúc nhìn sâu vào mắt Kizaru và anh quyết định thổ lộ sau khi nghe Kizaru gọi họ là tình nhân. 

"Sakazuki từng khiến anh lên đỉnh, tôi thật sự lo không thể làm như vậy." 

Kizaru cảm thấy trong lòng ấm áp, Kuzan quan tâm đến anh như vậy sao anh có thể không động lòng? Anh kéo cậu ta xuống hôn, ghì chặt đầu người kia trong vòng tay rồi thì thầm dỗ dành với vẻ quyến rũ. 

" Hôn ngực tôi, vào trong tôi, từ từ thôi tôi sẽ nói cho cậu biết điểm nhạy cảm của tôi ở đâu..." 

Kuzan nuốt nước bọt, anh biết mình không thể dừng lại nên đã làm theo lời Kizaru. Cựu đô đốc hăm hở hôn ngực người tình, ngậm đầu ngực nhỏ, mân mê nó bằng lưỡi. Bên dưới anh với tay lấy tuýp gel bôi trơn và đổ đầy lên thân dương vật cũng như xoa lên cửa động người bên dưới. Cuối cùng anh đẩy vào trong, cảm giác được Kizaru bao bọc khiến anh choáng váng. Tình yêu cùng xúc cảm dâng trào khi Kuzan thấy Kizaru thở hắt ra hài lòng, anh đẩy nhẹ, cố gắng tiến sâu hơn vào trong. Kizaru bật ra những tiếng rên nhỏ đầu tiên, lưỡi Kuzan xoắn trên đầu ngực anh còn bên dưới được lấp đầy. Cũng khá lâu từ khi chia tay Sakazuki anh không ngủ với ai, trước khi chia tay Sakazuki và anh cũng không thân mật vì đó là thời gian rất căng thẳng. Cơ thể Kizaru trở nên mẫn cảm hơn sau thời gian dài nhịn dục, anh cương cứng, ưỡn người đón nhận những chuyển động của Kuzan. Người tình trẻ hơn của anh bắt nhịp rất nhanh, nói là chỉ dẫn nhưng anh thậm chí không cần nói gì với người kia. Kuzan chỉ dựa vào hơi thở của Kizaru để xác định xem đích đến ở chỗ nào. Cậu ta quỳ trên nệm, nhấc cao hông của anh lên đặt trên đùi làm điểm tựa tiến vào sâu hơn. Kizaru cảm nhận được ánh nhìn nóng bỏng của người kia chiếu lên thân thể mình ngay cả khi anh nhắm mắt, anh với tay chụp lấy cổ tay Kuzan chống trên nệm. 

"Anh ổn chứ...!?" 

Giọng Kuzan trầm ấm xen lẫn hơi thở gấp rút, cậu ta dừng lại hạ hông anh xuống rồi cúi người hôn anh, thăm chừng tình trạng của anh. Kuzan rất dịu dàng, cậu ta không hề vội và cũng thích nói chuyện khi làm tình, phong cách khác hẳn với những lần hòa hợp nóng bỏng với Sakazuki. Trong đầu Kizaru không thể ngừng so sánh, anh biết mình sai và không nên làm vậy nhưng ý nghĩ cứ vụt ra khỏi đầu. Kuzan vẫn chờ đợi câu trả lời của anh, cậu ta hôn những ngón tay vị đô đốc ánh sáng, miết môi trên từng nếp nhăn trên mu bàn tay. Kizaru nhìn cử chỉ yêu thương của người kia, anh hiểu được vị trí của bản thân trong lòng cậu ta sâu sắc đến mức nào. 

"Không sao...cậu đừng nhanh quá, tôi ra đấy!" 

Kizaru gượng cười giữa những cơn khoái cảm chạy dọc dưới da. Anh không muốn lần đầu của mình với người yêu mới vụng về như vậy nhưng cơ thể anh trở nên quá mẫn cảm dưới sự mơn trớn của Kuzan. 

"Arara...anh có thể ra!" 

Kuzan đột nhiên cười đắc ý, câu nói của anh như kích thích cậu ta, Kuzan chậm rãi kéo hết ra rồi đột ngột nhấn vào. Cho dù kiểm soát nhiệt độ cơ thể ở mức chấp nhận được, thân nhiệt của Kuzan vẫn thấp hơn so với Kizaru. Cái cảm giác vừa nóng lại vừa mát lạnh Kuzan truyền cho Kizaru kích thích anh không ngừng. Người sở hữu trái Pika có thể cảm nhận cái nóng từ nhịp di chuyển chậm rãi nhưng sâu bên dưới, đồng thời môi lưỡi lành lạnh ở bên trên khi Kuzan mút ngực anh. Bàn tay còn lại xoa bóp mạnh ngực bên kia, thỉnh thoảng ngắt véo chơi đùa đầu ngực. Những ngón tay Kizaru co quắp bấu vào nệm, khổ sở nén cơn hứng tình đã dâng lên quá cao. Không, anh không thể để nó quá nhanh như vậy nhưng sự từ tốn của Kuzan càng đẩy anh đi nhanh hơn.

"Cho tôi nghe giọng anh... Borsalino...đừng như vậy... " - Kuzan gạt một bàn tay Kizaru đang che miệng rồi nài nỉ anh với vẻ tội nghiệp. Thái độ của cậu ta ngược hoàn toàn với sự lão luyện trên giường mà cậu ta đang trình diễn. Kizaru nhận ra anh mắc lỡm, trong lòng nửa dỗi nửa buồn cười, vì sao cậu hiểu rõ thân thể đàn ông như vậy lại phải vờ ngây thơ? 

"Thật là... ÁH - - - !"

Kizaru toan trách cậu ta giả vờ giỏi nhưng anh không kịp nói khi chiều dài lợi hại của cậu ta đột ngột đâm sâu vào điểm nhạy cảm của anh. Kizaru buộc phải để lọt một tiếng rên dài, Kuzan gục xuống ngực người tình cắn mạnh, hôn mút mãnh liệt phụ họa cho những âm thanh ngọt ngào mà anh ta vừa tưởng thưởng cho sự cố gắng của anh. Nụ hôn di dần lên cổ, rồi lên môi trước khi anh dứt ra thở hổn hển.

"Tôi yêu anh...muốn chết được. Muốn chết luôn trong cái động của anh!"

Kuzan thì thầm những câu khiến anh đỏ mặt, Kizaru mở to mắt nhìn, cảm nhận hai bàn tay người kia bấu chặt vào mông trước khi Kuzan nhấc hông anh lên.

"Chặt...quá! Anh muốn cắn đứt tôi ư? "

Cậu ta bắt đầu rên rỉ, ngôn từ cũng trở nên bạo hơn khi Kuzan quyết định tăng tốc. Kizaru từ đầu đã luôn cố gắng giữ mình không lên đỉnh sớm, không chống cự được trước sự tấn công này. Hai bàn tay bấu chặt mông anh muốn in hằn dấu tay, Kuzan kéo hai chân anh khép lại đưa về phía trước, dùng toàn lực dập vào. Kizaru vơ lấy gối đậy lên mặt, anh không muốn nghe tiếng rên của chính mình vì anh lên đỉnh chỉ sau vài lần Kuzan đẩy tới tấp. Không hài lòng với động thái của Kizaru, Kuzan dừng lại để xoạc chân anh ra. Cậu ta nhoài người đè lên cơ thể anh, bắt lấy ai tay của anh giữ chặt xuống nệm.

"Rên cho tôi ! Cho tôi nghe âm thanh mà anh đã để cho Sakazuki được nghe."

Kuzan nói như ra lệnh, vừa dứt câu lại đẩy vào một cú vừa mạnh vừa sâu. Kizaru vừa lên đỉnh, anh bắn ra đầy bụng nhưng bên trong vẫn còn mẫn cảm đủ để anh phải thét lên. Kuzan dường như bị kích thích vì cuộc đua trong tưởng tượng của riêng cậu ta với Sakazuki, tận lực khiến Kizaru không thể ngừng kêu rên. Kizaru bấu tay vào lưng Kuzan, để lại những vết cào dài mỗi khi cậu ta cúi xuống phủ lên môi anh những nụ hôn ướt át. 

"Anh cương lại rồi...ha ha..." - Kuzan bật cười, thì thầm bằng chất giọng hơi khàn đục ấm áp rót vào tai anh khi bụng chạm trúng thằng nhỏ vừa ngóc đầu dậy kẹt giữa hai người. Kizaru bị những khoái cảm dày vò không thể nói chỉ có thể rên, lâu lắm rồi anh mới có cảm giác mệt nhoài như vậy kể từ khi chia tay. Kizaru hé mắt quan sát Kuzan, cậu ta rút ra, cúi xuống ngậm anh vào miệng trong lúc dùng tay vuốt ve chính mình. 

Kizaru đi từ ngạc nhiên này đến ngạc nhiên khác nhưng anh không thể hỏi. Kuzan dùng miệng âu yếm người kia, họ ra cùng lúc với nhau khi Kizaru nhanh chóng lên đỉnh lần nữa. Vì quá mệt anh nằm duỗi người thở trong lúc Kuzan bò lên người anh liếm sạch những dấu vết anh để lại trên bụng từ lần bắn trước. Kizaru nhìn xuống đỉnh đầu người kia, động tác của Kuzan thật quyến rũ, bạo dạn và có phần phong trần nhưng lại không gợi vẻ tay chơi. Tất cả những gì cậu ta làm, trải từng cái hôn lên bụng anh, chiếc lưỡi gai rê từng centimet chỉ để cho anh biết Kuzan trân trọng khoảnh khắc này đến mức nào. Sau cùng cựu đô đốc nằm xuống cạnh Kizaru, ôm lấy anh hôn dịu dàng lên trán, lên mắt xuống má và môi anh. 

"Cậu...chắc phải thực hành với đàn ông nhiều lắm nhỉ?" 

Kizaru nhéo má người tình nhỏ tuổi hơn, nhéo rõ đau khi Kuzan ôm ghì lấy anh hôn lấy hôn để. Người kia la oai oái vì Kizaru không hề nhẹ tay, dùng toàn lực vào mấy ngón tay dài kéo muốn xệch má. 

"Không. Tôi ít chú ý tới đàn ông..." - Kuzan trả lời anh, bày ra vẻ hơi lúng túng nhưng còn khuya Kizaru mới tin nữa. Ngay trong công việc cậu ta đã luôn có dáng vẻ lù khù vô hại, điều đó dễ khiến người khác coi thường Kuzan và rồi lãnh đủ. Kizaru đã biết Kuzan như thế từ lâu mà cũng còn mắc bẫy cậu ta, anh sơ xuất quá.

"Thật không đấy? Còn lâu tôi mới tin nhé ~"

Kizaru chỉ tay vào mũi Kuzan, anh lấy lại vẻ điềm nhiên gợi cảm của bản thân. Gò má Kuzan đột nhiên hơi đỏ ửng lên rồi cậu ta úp mặt vào ngực anh như trẻ con. 

"Thật mà! Anh là người đàn ông duy nhất tôi từng để ý."

Người dùng trái Pika phì cười, anh với tay lấy một điếu thuốc khác châm lửa hút, cứ để mặc Kuzan nằm phía trên mình. Kizaru luồn tay vào mái tóc bông xù của Kuzan, vuốt vuốt nó trong lúc cậu ta lại bắt đầu mút nhẹ gò xương quai xanh và cổ mình, bàn tay lại còn không chịu yên phận vuốt dọc đùi anh.

“Còn tôi thì để ý cậu từ cái lúc còn chung trại huấn luyện cơ, ha ha, cậu trông gầy gầy, cao lêu khêu mà hàng họ đầy đủ ghê luôn ~”

Kizaru luôn có thói quen chọc ghẹo người khác, nhất là những người anh thích nên càng trêu Kuzan khiến cậu ta không ngừng thở dài ngại ngùng. Kuzan nằm lăn qua một bên, giật điếu thuốc trên tay anh rít chung một hơi rồi gác nó lên cái gạc tàng.

“Arara, tôi xem đó là một lời khen, Borsalino.”

Kuzan nghiêng đầu bắt lấy môi anh, khói từ khoang miệng cậu ta tràn qua rồi họ lại hôn nhau, lưỡi quấn lấy lưỡi. Cảm giác ngọt ngào hòa với vị khói hơi đắng quyện nhau hoàn hảo, nụ hôn trở nên thú vị hơn bao giờ hết khi Kuzan giữ lấy cằm anh điều khiển nó tiến lùi thật chậm rãi khám phá khoang miệng anh. Kizaru nhận ra việc ở cạnh người mà trước đây anh xem như cậu em trai nhỏ cũng không nhàm chán chút nào.

“Tôi yêu anh…”

Cựu đô đốc thì thầm bên tai anh, Kizaru với lấy điếu thuốc rít một hơi dài cho nó cháy lụi đến tận gốc rồi buông bỏ vào gạt tàng. Anh quay đầu lại chủ động ôm hôn người tình trẻ hơn, vòng tay quanh cần cổ, xoa nhẹ lên vết sẹo tàn tích từ trận chiến với Sakazuki. Kizaru tạm dứt nụ hôn để nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt đầy tâm sự của Kuzan, vuốt má cậu ta rồi nhẹ nhàng đáp lại.

“Ừ, tôi cũng thích cậu.”

Kuzan bị chấn động trước những gì người kia nói, anh hiểu đó là sự chấp nhận từ phía Kizaru. Anh ta chỉ mới chia tay Sakazuki một thời gian không dài, anh thậm chí còn không hi vọng việc Kizaru sẽ có tình cảm với mình. Kuzan đã gần 50 tuổi, tương lai phía trước của anh lành ít dữ nhiều nên anh vốn chỉ muốn một lần được buông thả, một lần được sống thật với cảm xúc của chính anh. Kizaru đã để anh chờ đợi và hôm nay người anh yêu thầm từ hơn 20 năm trước đã cho anh câu trả lời mà anh cần, mặc dù Kizaru cũng đã ám chỉ việc họ là cặp đôi vài lần nhưng không thể làm Kuzan cảm thấy tin tưởng. Kizaru chỉ nói thích anh, không nói yêu anh nhưng với Kuzan như thế là đủ, đó là những lời chân thật từ vị đô đốc nổi tiếng khó đoán của Hải Quân.

Kuzan không nói gì, anh hơi cúi đầu bắt lấy môi người kia lần nữa thay cho những gì cần nói.

Borsalino, hãy để tôi yêu anh.

**[END.]**


End file.
